I'm sorry but i love him
by ripoff
Summary: A rukawa x oc fic...pls r&r...
1. Quiet guy

My very first fic! R&R…I preferred non yaoi type anyways( sorri to yaoi fans outta there)…and my fav character, RUKAWA KAEDE!...

A girl with black raven hair was walking briskly under the evening sun. Her shouldered length hair glistens under the orange rays. She was carrying a bag containing all her art materials as she look for a suitable spot for drawing. Riko was her name, Riko Honda.

Riko Honda was a Japanese, she had just return to Japan to start middle school. It has been three years since she came back for she had been in America during that time. She came back to Japan for a reason, and that was to keep her promise that she had made with a boy threes years back then. Though the meeting date and time was not due for at least three months, Riko thinks that she should begin school when school re-opens instead of appearing in school in three months time, with everyone a complete stranger to her. At least she could make friends easier this way.

As Riko pass by the park, she could hear bouncing of ball coming from it. She expected to see a group of people having a basketball match but she was wrong. There she stood, rooted to the ground. Not because of being surprise that her guess was wrong, she was actually stunned to she a guy swiftly bounces the ball and 'hosh' the ball when in the hoop. The move is steady and quick and moreover the guy was a hottie.(:P)

Riko proceed towards a bench and took out her art materials and sketchbook and begin sketching it. She examine the player's features and style of his throw, before she sketch.

"Raven hair, pale skin, small mysterious eyes and…oh…expressionless serious face...there got his face now his throw…erm…yarh this and that… mhhnm…"Riko thoughts were busy with sketching the basketball player that she did not notice he was already staring at her.

Rukawa was doing his no.90th shot when he notice a girl sitting on a bench. He stop what he was doing and stared at her.

"Since when a girl came in and watches me? Argh… Doesn't she know that she's disturbing me?" Rukawa thought madly.

He cleared his throat, loud enough for Riko to hear.

Riko looked up, and was startled to see a pair of blue eyes pouring into her's.

"H…hi…" she manage to stammer.

No reply.

"Erm… I just came here to sketch, no harm done right." She said claming down slightly.

No reply from Rukawa but he stared at her for a few more seconds before turning back to the court and continue his play.

"At least it wasn't some crazy girls from my school…wait…I've never seen her around here before right?..." Rukawa thought in his mind.

Riko signed mushroom breathed in relieve that she will not get into trouble for sketching in his "territory".

Rukawa finished his 100th shot and gathered his things and headed out of the park. Before leaving he glance at riko and sees her still sketching, he shooked his head slightly and left.

Riko had finished sketching by then as she look to the direction he left, thinking whether this guy was anti-social and whether he live nearby and going to be entering the same school as she is, but on the other hand, he was a cute one.

TO BE CONTINUED…

R&R PLS


	2. First day in Shohoku

**RnR!**

**First day of school **

It is rukawa's 2nd year in Shohoku, he was cycling to school. While, he was a liitle early for once today.

"Darn alarm clock, woke me up this early…could have gotten little longer sleep…zzz…" with that he fell asleep(while cycling).

Riko spotted Rukawa as she had just got out of her house when a sleeping Rukawa cycle pass her.

"So he does live around this area, and goes to my school too…" riko thought.

_In Class_

It was Riko first year in Shohoku, she prayed that she could make some great friends while studying in this school. Her prayers have been answered. As soon as she entered her classroom and find a place to seat, a petite girl with brown curly locks approached her and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Aya, you are?"

"Oh…hi… I'm Riko Honda, nice to meet you."

"Riko, guess who is our form teacher for this year." Aya grinned

Riko shrugged

"I heard them say that he is very strict, with huge specs and has a gigantic nose too."

Riko giggled at that comment.

"Really?..."before Riko could continue her talk, a sloppy man with only a few strands of hair left on his head walked in. His appearance causes the whole class to sniggered, but there was silence when the teacher began to glare at them.

Riko gave Aya a 'you are right' look while Aya gave a 'duh I'm right' look by rolling her eyes a little.

"Class turn to page 16 of your text and read the passage out loud and clear."

That was when Riko decided to shut up and listen. She did not want to get into trouble on first day of school.

_After school_

Aya asked Riko if she is interested in watching the basketball practice today. Riko agreed and brought along her art materials so that she could do some sketching.

"You know I heard there is a cute boy in the team, and he is in 2nd year."

"That's why you wanted to see the practice badly huh…?" riko replied faltly.

"Please, I just want to see how a hottie looks like"

"Haven't seen one before?.."Riko raised her eyebrows.

"I've seen lots, but you know curiosity kill the cat right?"

Riko was about to tell her that she isn't a cat but was stopped by shrieks and cheers coming from the basketball gym.

They hurried to the gym and what caught their eyes was a group of girls cheering madly.(with hearts in their eyes)

Before Riko could ask what they are cheering for, Aya gasped " Oh my, that guy over there look!"

Riko turned her head and saw a pale looking boy doing a dunk.

"It was him, that guy in the park and sleeping on his pink bicycle this morning…" Riko thought.

"He is cool! Did you see that dunk! Riko! Earth to Riko chan!"

Riko snap out of her gaze and looked back at Aya.

"what?"

"You at staring at him right?"

"Who?"

"That guy, Rukawa Kaede, you are interested right?"

"WHAT? No way,I'm not staring at him! I'm just thinking of something kaes."

"Whatever, he is one cute basketball player. But he seems so cold toward his fans."

Riko turn toward the direction of the noise and realized that was where Aya found out that guy's name(the banner made by Rukawa's fans).

They headed towards the seat at the stand, trying to get further away from those crazy fans of Rukawa (before they turn deaf).

Riko took out her sketch book and begin to sketch the scene in front of her: 'A red headed boy was being whacked on the head by another gorilla looking guy, while Rukawa and other teammates were practicing shooting the ball into the hoop.'

Riko giggled a little while trying to sketch out the scene.

"Kaede, Rukawa Kaede, that your name for a cold expressionless one like you? Riko wondered in her head.

TO BE CONTINUED…

RNR PLS…

I'll try to update as fast as I can…I know the prev chap and this is a little short, but I'll try to put up more chapters quickly! GANBATTE!


	3. 10 to win

**RnR pls…**

**Erm… thx for the reviews, I had done some minor changes to the story cause I know it was a little too much for me to say that riko actually loss by two points only…**

**Thx a lot for the reviews!**

_HIS HOUSE_

After practice, Riko went to get her bicycle to cycle back home. When she reached her bicycle, she saw that Rukawa was already at the gate cycling out of school.

Riko followed behind as they were going the same direction. That was when Riko begin to wonder where he stays. Upon reaching her house, she saw Rukawa cycling towards the direction of the park.

"He must be going to the park to practice basketball" Riko muttered.

Riko decided to go to the park too. After putting her bag in her house, she cycled to the park with only her art materials, hoping to get a few more sketches done there.

"I'm right he is here" Riko mumbled as she heard the bouncing of basketball.

Riko sat on the same spot like that time. She begins sketching while looking up a moment to study his throws. None of them made any conversation. By rukawa's 100th shot, Rukawa pack his bag and left the court quietly.

"Wow he is quieter than I thought. Didn't he even notice me?" Riko wondered

Riko remain sketching there for 15 minutes before she left. Riko must admit that she was fond of the park already, the scenery was great especially during the evening when the sunsets. It was very peaceful and quiet and no disturbance there, whereby she could sketch silently.

When she was cycling back, she halted in front of a three storey blue terrace house(same as the one she is staying in) when she spotted a pink bicycle leaning against the wall of the house beside the door.

"That is Rukawa's biclycle if I'm not wrong." Riko exclaimed.

What made her drop her jaw was that his house was just few houses away from hers.

" Why didn't I notice it in the first place…" riko thought mentally. " Oh my geesh… Aya is going to freak out if I tell her so…haha.."

Riko stood there for 5 minutes before snapping back to reality and cycle back home.

_The match_

For the entire week, Riko had been going to the park in the evening to do her sketching and as usual they did not even talk, they just sit there and do their own business.

However, today while Riko was sketching, a basketball rolled towards here. Riko looked up and saw him staring at her with cold expressionless face.

" Your ball." Riko said while throwing back to him.

"Why are you here everyday?" asked Rukawa all of a sudden.

" Erm I…" Riko was too surprise to talk. "Erm…Oh… I just like to do my sketching here, you see the park is peaceful and quiet which makes me relax a lot when I'm drawing."

Rukawa raised his right eyebrow before saying "Whatever"

Riko blinked at his answer and thought that he was mad with her answer and reply "You are the one who ask me a question didn't you? I was just answering it"

Rukawa just carried on in doing lay-up scoring once again.

A smile escapes her lips. She snatched the ball from Rukawa before saying " Come and get the ball back if you want, Ice prince!"

Rukawa's widens a little " What's with this girl? Can she even play basketball? He pondered.

"Stupid drawing girl. Give me back my ball."

" Nah…get it if you want" with that Riko dribbled the ball past him and throw the ball in the ring. Her move was quick and swift for a girl.

Rukawa was stunned for a while before realizing that she wanted to play with him.

"Fine. If that is what you want" He muttered loud enough for Riko to hear.

" 10 points to win! Now lets see how great you are!" Riko exclaimed.

Riko knows the rules of basketball and plays basketball regularly when she is in America. Moreover, her brother is one of the star player in America.

Rukawa defend Riko while she tries to dribble out of his defense. Riko sees that Rukawa has a very tight defense, and also sees that she could do a thee pointer at this range, thus she raised her hands and did a three pointer. 'Hoosh' it went in. Rukawa was stunned, he thought that riko might try to do a three pointer before but not at this range.

Considering her skills, Rukawa knows immediately that he is in for a serious match.

Rukawa snatched Riko's ball and dribbled to the opposite hoop but before he could do a three pointer, Riko had already blocked his move, he could not dribble the ball again as it will be foul for traveling the ball. Luckily, Riko was not as tall as him and manage to score three points A draw for now.

In a short time, the match was over, 6-10, Rukawa won. Riko was impressed and held out her hand. Though, Rukawa won the match but he must admit that he was quite impressed for a girl like her to be able to throw a three pointer right into the ring.

"Where did you learn basketball from drawing girl" Rukawa said flatly.

"My name is Riko! Riko Honda and I will be please if you call by that name" Riko fumed.

"Fine, Riko the drawing girl."

"That's nice of you." Riko replied sarcastically. "Well you see, when I'm in America I use to play basketball with my brother, who is one of the star player there."

Rukawa could manage to spoke out a 'Oh'. America was where he actually wanted to go to last year but ,Mr. Anzai, his coach disapprove for he thinks Rukawa should first make it to the Japan's top basketball first as in America is very competitive.

"So your name is Kaede Rukawa. May I call you Kaede-kun then?"

Rukawa snap out of his thoughts immediately when he heard his name called.

"Huh?" He stared at Riko confuse before nodding his head.

"So Kaede-kun, want another round? 10 to win." Riko asked, twirling the ball with her index finger.

"Sure." Rukawa he muttered before snatching the ball from Riko and dribble toward the ring with Riko screaming behind him saying his a cheat.

TO BE CONTINUED…

R&R pls…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 R&R PLEASE!**

* * *

The next day, Riko was cycling to school gleefully. She was thinking about the match she played with Rukawa yesterday.

"Wait till Aya hears about this."

* * *

**Rukawa's POV**

_I came out of my house to get my bicycle when I saw Riko at her front gate getting on her bicycle. I glanced at my watch. Six minutes till bell ring, I'll make it._

_I cycle behind her however, she did not seem to notice me. Slowly I began to fell asleep on my bicycle._

_"Look out! Kae…!" a shout rang out._

_Too late._

_"Crash"_

_I found myself collided into a lamppost, pretty soon, I was seeing stars._

_"Daijoubu?"_

_

* * *

_

**Riko's POV**

_I looked behind and noticed Kaede-kun cycling behind me, astonishingly, he was sleeping!_

_"Look out! Kae…!" I called out, but it was too late. He probably did not notice it till he hit the lamppost._

_"Daijoubu?" I hear myself say._

_I tried to hold him up as he seems to be in a dizzy mode. He looked up and blinked a few times before acknowledging me._

_"Ah…drawing girl…" he said._

_I drop him instantly._

_He groaned in pain when his butt hit the concrete floor._

_"What did you call me?" I exclaimed._

_

* * *

_

**Rukawa's POV**

_I looked up and saw a blurred version of Riko. I blinked a little before greeting her._

_"Ah…drawing girl…"_

_That was when I regretted it._

_She dropped me with a 'thud' on the ground leaving me to groan in agony._

_Nevertheless, she had a guilty look on her face as soon as I hit the ground. She managed to mutter 'Gomen', before helping me up. I was hoping that she will not let me fall again._

_There was silence as she picked my bicycle and hand it to me. For awhile I thought she was mad at me for calling her 'drawing girl'._

_"Look at you now, all mess up." I heard her utter._

_I stared blankly at her, speechless.(as always)_

_"Serves you right, for sleeping on your bike and calling me names!" her voice began to deepen which sounds so authoritative-liked manner._

_I kept quiet as I mounted on my bicycle and start to cycle towards school._

_"Oi! Did you even listen to what I said! Kitsune!"_

_I stopped cycle and turn my back._

_

* * *

_

**Riko's POV**

_I watch him mount on his bicyle and begin to cycle towards school. I could feel my head burning with anger. "Did he even listen?" I shouted mentally in my mind._

_"Oi! Did you even listen to what I said! Kitsune!" clenching my fist._

_I learnt that 'kitsune' word from the red headed guy at the basketball practice yesterday._

_Surprisingly, he stopped and turn to face me._

_I gasped. Is he mad?_

_"School starts in 2 minutes." He muttered loud enough for me to hear._

_I was dumbstrucked. Two minutes! Shit! I can't be let for school!_

_I grabbed my bicycle and began cycling crazily to school.

* * *

_

**Rukawa's POV**

_I gaped at her as she began to cycle to school in a rather fanatical way. She might hit into something this way._

_"Ah…" I sign._

_I cycle slowly to school for I knew I will never make it._

_"ZZZzzz…"_

_

* * *

_

**Riko's POV**

_Fortunately, my teacher has not entered the classroom yet. I sat down to catch my breath, as Aya was bombarding me with questions. I shook my head and told her that I'll answer her questions during break._

_"What happen? You can tell me now?" Aya insisted._

_Just then the teacher walked in, in one of his crappy mood, which finally made Aya settle down._

_At that moment, I remembered Kaede-kun. I wonder if he manages to make it on time._

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 


End file.
